


Until the Moonlight Wanes

by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: The Queen's Thief - Megan Whalen Turner
Genre: Assumed Relationship, F/F, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21769246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: An introspective Eddis.
Relationships: Attolia | Irene/Eddis | Helen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Until the Moonlight Wanes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ConvenientAlias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConvenientAlias/gifts).



With only the removal of so many pins, Attolia became Irene. Her dark hair tumbled down her back, and the tension she carried in her shoulders eased--but not entirely. Helen could watch all night. Each stroke of the comb seemed a ritual for Irene, a little prayer, a little piece of her letting go. And Helen was transfixed. How could such a chore be so beautiful?

"Don't hide in the shadows," Irene said quietly. It was not a command. Nor was it a request. 

Helen obeyed without comment. She took the comb from Irene's hand, their skin touching for a mere moment, and took up the strokes. This time was precious; they occupied the same space so little with fewer times ahead than behind in their lifetimes. Their letters were always careful, coded. Helen was greedy. Reading them over and over, letting her fingertips linger on the pages before she had to burn them. 

Even in the same room, when the sunlight shown, the distance between them seemed an impassable gulf. She stretched each of these moments, engraving them into her memory. They only had until the moonlight waned.


End file.
